In recent years, for example, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has spread as a communication interface through which a digital picture signal, that is, a non-compressed (baseband) picture signal (image data) and a digital voice signal (voice data) accompanying the picture signal, is transmitted at a high speed from a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder, a set-top box, or another Audio Visual (AV) Source to a television receiver, a projector, or other displays. “HDMI” is a registered trademark.
For example, an AV system and the like are considered in which a disk player as a source apparatus and a television receiver as a synchronized apparatus are HDMI-connected to each other, but the image data recorded on the disk player is color-adjusted within a color gamut that is fixed for every image format, with the assumption that the image data is displayed on a display apparatus.
On the other hand, the color gamut of the display apparatus is sRGB, xvYCC, or the like, which is a comparatively narrow color gamut. For this reason, the color gamut of an original image is reproduced, by image signal processing by the display apparatus, as a color gamut that does not reflect an image producer's intention.
Accordingly, a Wide Color Gamut (WCG), which results from color gamut processing that extends a color gamut to which the image data is fixed for every image format, is proposed and has been extended in practice in post processing. For example, in PTL 1, a proposal for operability between a display and a DVD player in setting a color space (color gamut) is disclosed.